


Spellbound

by somihomie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somihomie/pseuds/somihomie
Summary: Yuuri's world revolved around his own season, his friends and his calling. However, when he was accidentally blown to the Winter lands and witnessed the most captivating dance over ice he'd ever seen, he couldn't stop staring -- at both the dance, and the man performing it.





	1. Spring

Spring was blooming graciously on the mainlands, the humans enjoying the lighter layers of clothing and long walks through their parks, reading and having picnics under the shade of trees. The breeze held no malice, colors overwhelmed the sight, and flowers silently beckoned to be picked. Yuuri could only imagine it all, vicariously seeing the change of the season unfold as he thought of the Spring section of the fairy lands. The thought of Yuuko brought all Spring like sensations, activating sensory imagery that he could correlate between her and the season. Her smile was as bright and warm as the sun, her eyes held the calm of the wind, her energy uplifted everyone she passed by. He could almost hear her laugh, like a lullaby, sounding his his ears, being carried off in the current of the wind.

She was busy on the mainlands, bringing Spring to the world. He would just have to wait until she came back, when the seasons shifted, but soon after be off on his own mission of bringing Autumn to the world a few brief moon turns afterwards. He wasn’t complaining, they were friends no matter where either of them were, but it was hard to just be able to see one another at several intervals of the year, being at parallel seasons from one another. She was a balance of nature and beauty, while he was just a little too cold for comfort. While she marked new beginnings, he designed the fall of joy, the descend into darker days.

There he went again, thinking too heavily on the negative aspects of things. He was going to induce his nerves at this rate. He should just concentrate on work, fairy folk spending the rest of the year when they aren’t on the mainlands preparing for their season when they are to go to the mainland. It was a nice distraction.

Though, he might say work, but really his friend Phichit dragged him out to a game instead. He had noticed his characteristically dull mood, and dragged him up to one of the higher tree branches of their section of their land, proudly handing over a leave to surf the wind on.

“Get your head in the game, Yuuri! Are you ready?” Phichit asked, calling over from across the space on an opposite branch. Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts completely, he concentrated at the task at hand, smiling at his friend. Though a timid fairy at most times, when it came to games and sports, he turned more competitive and focus. He had a knack for it, but otherwise, he couldn’t uphold such confidence in other areas of his life.

The boys stared down at the other fall fairies bearing witness to their antics, one holding a horn, holding everyone in suspense as he delayed blowing into it, in hopes of taking the two by surprise. A heartbeat later, the sound reverberated against the trunk of the tree, and they were off, pushing off the bark for their descend from the tree, riding the wind. The object of the game is to be able to not fall off their leaf as it wildly flings around by the force of gravity and air pressure, which is usually why experienced fast flying fairies were the ones who usually took on the task, used to the resistance of the wind and able to maneuver around it. They had more control over their techniques on their leaves, so the main object is to both not fall, and the winner is whomever reaches the ground first.

With the rush of the wind all around his body, waves against his face, the exhilaration and adrenaline by being able to control his leaf, the veins of said device visible through the beam of the sunlight, Yuuri felt free. The roar of the fall was so loud, he could barely hear Phichit laughing somewhere a distance away, his body automatically moving to caliber a controlled dive. A smile spread across his face as he could see he was almost halfway down, the cheers of his fellow fairies urging him on--

On closer inspection, their faces held more concern and panic then cheer. Was something wrong? He snapped his head to the side just in time to see Phichit abandon his ride, flying away, disqualifying himself from the game. But why would he--?

Before he could find out, a large gust of wind crashed against Yuuri’s body, like an impenetrable wall, hurling him off his leaf and across the air. He shouted out, his arms flinging around in hopes of catching hold of something, the sharp edges of his winds no more helping as they usually did when it came to riding winds, but instead aided in sharply rolling his body uncontrollably in circles through the air.

The wall wouldn’t cease, until it joined another wave of wind, redirecting itself, flinging Yuuri out of it’s current and down to the ground. He had braced his arms for a hard fall, but instead plopped into the freezing snowscape of the Winter lands. He was thrown _that_ far back?

Crawling out of the hole oddly shaped like his body, he inspecting himself to see if he was still in one piece, and unfortunately realized that not only were his wings bent and aching from taking the brunt of the fall, but they were so cold they were simultaneously throbbing and vibrating in an attempt to keep warm. They would be useless for the journey back to his own part of the island, which meant he was stuck on foot.

Hugging his own torso and wrapping his wings around his body, Yuuri’s body shivered as he assessed his environment, trying to find out how to get back to his friends through the shortest route possible. The clouds blocked off the majority of the sunlight here, and the few moments it had to glance over the snow capped mountainous scenery, the snow glittered and sparkled, as if each individual snowflake shone crystalline reflections, both stunning and blinding to the eye. And with the light, he was able to pull up a mental compass in his head, and started walking into the direction he thought most likely to get back.

A while had passed, and he was still trying to tread the snow, half urging himself to move forward, half hoping his friends followed after him in order to rescue him. But he knew he couldn’t rely on others, not because they weren’t dependable, but because this was his own fault he was here. He hadn’t been paying attention, too absorbed in his own thoughts, to hear the others or been vigilant of his surroundings. One shift in the air should have alerted him, but because of his tendency to both overthink and block things out, he would just have to take this as a lesson for next time.

He was imagining putting up a fire at home, neck deep in six layers of clothing and blankets, Phichit kind enough to help prepare a warm dinner and stay with him until late into the night, missing the days they used to room together when they were younger and less experienced when it came to their trade. He was pulled out of his reverie when he spotted movement from the corner of his eye, his body jerking instinctively to hide behind a bulging snow dune, taking a few calming breaths before cautiously peeking over the top at what was going on.

And what he witness was the most beautiful thing he had ever bared witness to. It was so hypnotizing, even though he knew his body was shivering from the cold, he couldn’t feel anything, transfixed on the other male and his movements. He wore a black outfit with diamonds that glinted against the glimpses of sunlight, as if he had a spotlight over him, contrasting with the pure white snow all around him. His long hair flowed like waves with the wind as he glided over the surface of the iced over lake. His eyes looked solemn, but his face looked free, his smile showing he was enjoying himself, as his body moved gracefully and effortlessly.

Yuuri couldn’t move, didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath until the fairy ended his dance, smiling to himself as he seemed proud of himself for nailing it without any faults. Even if he had messed up, Yuuri probably wouldn’t even have noticed, every motion the other made seemingly done with utter perfection. But it seemed to all be over too soon, as soon afterwards, he flew off in the opposite direction, leaving behind a glittering trail of snow behind his wake.

Yuuri needed a moment to compose himself, clutching his chest, trying to breath properly. The cold seeped into his bones suddenly with the departure of the other, his wings stiff, his knees collapsing to the soft ground. He thought he was going to pass out, but soon afterwards, he felt the warm hands of his friends grab a hold of him and fly him away, and the light of the sun out of the Winter lands slowly crept through his pores to bask him in heat.


	2. Summer

Many times after the incident, whenever Yuuri was done or could get out of work, he’d adorn himself in thick layers and fly over to the Winter lands. Sometimes when he’d come, the other wouldn’t even be there sometimes. And in times like those, Yuuri would brave the few step to make his way to the lake, staring down at his reflection. He saw himself, nothing much when it came to being praiseworthy like the other male, with short black hair and pale skin. But then he would conjure the crazy idea of trying to do what the other could do. Why not? Well, he wasn’t a winter fairy, for starters. But if he could just put his foot onto the ice, just for starters, he could maybe--

But he realized soon after that it was a mistake, for when his foot made contact with the solid ice, he instantly would feel could slippery the surface was. His leg extended to stretch out, and once he couldn’t hold his balance any longer, he’d fall on his behind. Blushing, embarrassed, humiliated, he would fly away without waiting to see the other and wallow in self pity and loathing for the rest of the day.

He thought he was crazy at first, trying to catch glimpses of the winter fairy, but when he realizes that the other came to the frozen lake more often than he could have anticipated, he couldn’t stop himself from coming. He’d wear different glittering outfits that hugged his figure perfectly, highlighting his hard lines, though his expression always held the softest of expressions while he danced over the ice.

And it was always a surprise. He’d never dance the same piece the next day, and when he brought it back around, it was unexpected and refreshing, like it was made anew by the lighting and his effortless footing. But the thing he had been most surprised about was when one day, he came and waited for him behind a snow dune, and when the other came, he had cut all of his beautiful hair to a short neat cut, his bangs reaching down to his eye and making an angular shape outwards. Yuuri thought everything and anything looked good on the other, but he had grown so accustomed to his beautiful hair, he felt almost sad when it was all gone. But he knew he’d grow accustomed to his new look as well. It wasn’t like Yuuri had a say on how the other presented himself, or suggest on a friendly basis what he would have prefered. Despite all this time watching the other dance, he didn’t even know the other’s name. 

It wasn’t until some time later, mid-Summer cycle, when Yuuri finally saw another Winter fairy fly over to approach the other. He didn’t know what to expect, his main thoughts hinging on trying not to get noticed by either one of them. However, peaking at the form of the new arrival, he wasn’t as captivated with him as he had been all this time with the other, but he could see the lure and appeal of his individuality.

“Viktor!” the new arrival shouted angrily, landing harshly on the ice, practically stomping over to the winter fairy with glaring eyes. Yuuri couldn’t help with smile to himself, the tiniest hints of a blush forming over his cheek at finally being able to know the other’s name.  _ Viktor _ . Though, he couldn’t dwell on the new found information for too long, as the name that came out of Viktor’s mouth almost blew him away.

“Yuri.” For a second, Yuuri thought he had been caught, never having thought in his wildest dreams that the other would have ever said his name. And how his name sounded coming out of his mouth, passing through his lips, the baritone matching his physique. He was getting chills, his body electrifying, but Yuuri tried to kid himself into believing that it was the effect from the snow he had been sitting on for far too long that day. When he looked back upon the two, it took him a moment longer to realize neither of the men were looking at his direction, concentrated on one another, which meant Viktor didn’t know he was here. The arrival must have the same name as him, depressing Yuuri in his seat.

“What the hell are you doing here, shirking your responsibilities? You were supposed to help with my division today! The second I realized you were running late, I knew you were probably slacking off somewhere! And here you are, just like I thought you’d be!” Yuri shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the other. But instead of being offended, Viktor just smiled, putting his hands up in surrender.

“You got me!” Viktor announced in a teasing manner, his smile soft and charismatic, his expression holding such warmth for the other, you could almost misunderstand the companionable air between them for something more. Yuuri almost did, wishing the other would stare at him in a similar fashion, almost broken by the realization that he’d never be able to have any sort of relationship -- friendship or otherwise -- with Viktor with the way things were still going. 

Having seen enough, he maneuvered away from the scene as to not be seen, before flying back to the Autumnlands, feeling dejected. It had been a while since he’d gotten himself to feel this negative, having had frequent cycles before. But whenever he saw Viktor, or thought about going to see his dances, or anticipate the next day to see him, they completely erased any notions of bad thoughts for the past few months. Viktor had been unknowingly saving him from himself. 


	3. Autumn

With days passing to weeks, Yuuri hadn’t been able to go off to see Viktor’s dances, too busy with getting the finishing touches of Autumn together. And before he knew it, he had to travel to the mainland to bring fall to the world, wind pressure picking up, trees bearing their branches, calming colors of orange and brown littering the path of humans. Three months of fulfilling his duty, surrounded by his friends, Yuuri resolved to take that time to concentrate on his work and himself, trying to forget about Viktor. It had been an amazing time watching the other glide across the ice, but Viktor didn’t even know he existed. He couldn’t keep holding on to the tangible idea of romanticizing the winter fairy. He had to let him go.

So when it came the end of Autumn, and he was expected to come back home by the end of the day, Yuuri was lost on how to handle being back home and going back to the way things were before he’d been blow into the Winter lands. He could go see Yuuko, not having even thought about her the majority of the time in the past few months until a week into the Summer when she came over to see him. He had felt guilty, seeing how excited she was to see him, and he hadn’t given her a thought in the world as he had been too consumed with routinely constant thoughts about Viktor. Yuuko had her own family, so he didn’t feel too bad about it, knowing they both were busy in their day to day lives. But he couldn’t even muster up more than a small smile as he engaged with others. 

Autumn was his time, his expertise, this should have been the thing he had been looking forward to the whole year. Instead, this trip had just been dragging along, waiting for the time to reach when he could go back home and just follow the distracting routine of his normal life. 

Seeing as his reflecting through the surface of the lake was firm, no ripples to distort the familiar sight he had grown accustom to seeing the entire span of his life, he reached down to touch the ice. Winter was already steadily approaching, and with the thought came flooding images of Viktor, trying to keep the tears from falling at the idea that he could never see him or his dancing ever again. But he viciously rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, shaking his head.

He wanted to try it once. Once, and he’d be able to get all thoughts of winter and Viktor out of his head. So when his foot slipped as he stepped on the ice, he didn’t let that stop him. He used his own means, his wings flapping to produce pressure, the sharp edges able to maneuver gracefully along with the wind. He could do so while flying, so why not try while dancing? 

Feet less than a centimeter off the ice, balancing, he got into position of the last dance he remembered Viktor performing to a crowd of none but himself, and took off. Gliding in the air, eyes closed as he pictured the scene in his head and played it out as a perfect imitation, down to the shallow breathing, he let the nonexistent music take control of him. Limbs flew out, held up by the wind, sweat breaking out over his brow at the exertion, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel tired out. It was like flying, the exhilaration of it, but it felt more, gave more to him. His chest heaved, pushing against the material of his shirt, as he soared through the air, losing all track of time and day. 

In the back of his head, he knew he had to leave soon. His season has come to an end, it was someone else’s turn to pick up where his friends left off. But when he danced like this, like how the winter fairy did, his once racing mind full of negative notions zoned in on his heart pumping loudly against his eardrums, and his breathing desperately grasping for a steady rhyme. He knew once he got back, he was going to spend every moment of free time perfecting these pieces, routines that weren’t his but felt close to his heart. They were just recurrents of images flashing through his mind, but once he acted them out himself, instead of just watching it being played out, it felt more than real to Yuuri. 

When his body finally stopped by the end of the dance, Yuuri was dripping with sweat, his muscles tensing up from the effort of moving in ways he hadn’t done before. But something else was coursing through his veins that brought a wide smile on his face. He felt something he had never experienced before, and he knew the only way to feel this way again was to keep on doing this. He wasn’t dancing, it was something different. His body moved, but he was gliding, the exertion like a form of art. Weaving baskets didn’t come close to feeling like this, but when he manipulated the air around him into gusts that waved over one another, that came pretty close to this feeling. 

Dropping his arms, he opened his eyes, the color of his surroundings flooded back to him, but his smile died instantly. From his position floating in the middle of the pond, at the edge stood a lone winter fairy, one Yuuri was all too familiar with. He looked as shocked as Yuuri was feeling, maybe Yuuri was showing it as much as well? All he knew was that his head was pounding from his racing thoughts, losing his balance and falling onto the ice. Viktor looked concerned, like he was about to fly over and help him, but also seemed conflicted with what he’d just witnessed. How much had he seen? What was he thinking?

When Viktor opened his mouth, before he could get a word out, Yuuri blushed as he thought how embarrassing this situation must have looked through the other’s eyes. As curious as he was to privy into Viktor’s thoughts, the spur of the moment overtook him. Not wanting to hear rejection or answer any questions, his body took flight, and he flew away at the blink of an eye, thrusting forward with all his might that the air nearly cut him for how sharp the pressure was. He knew where he had to go to gather with the others to go back to the mainland, his body instinctively leading him towards there, but all he was concerned about was getting as far away from Viktor as he possibly could.

It became apparent after a while, when Yuuri’s mind was able to catch up with his body and surroundings, that Viktor hadn’t bothered following after him. Which was probably a good thing. Or a bad thing, since Yuuri could only think of every worse case scenario moments that could possibly take place if he ever came face-to-face with Viktor ever again. His resolve to never see the other again became that much stronger, as he tried to compose himself when meeting back up with the other autumn fairies. One looked at Phichit’s expression was enough to reflect how Yuuri’s must have looked, but he gestured that he wasn’t ready to talk about it now. Phichit let the matter go, but he would press more about it once they got back. 

After taking off as a group, hauling their Autumn materials and leftovers along with them, Phichit reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, pouring all the comfort and reassurance he can into the gentle squeezing pressure he applied, wanting to let his friend know that he was there for him. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed, but Yuuri couldn’t even comprehend coherently to himself what the situation was and what he was feeling about it all. How could he explain it to anyone else? 


End file.
